Technical Field
This invention relates to an electronic, system for enhancing the sound experience by a user through phase alteration and noise rejection circuitry coupled between an audio signal source and a sound generator.
Background Art
The audio reproduction systems continue attempts to overcome imperfections inherent in the reproduction of sound to enhance the audio experience of music enthusiast, professional audiophiles, professional recording engineers, performers and those who simply appreciate high quality audio. For example, one common imperfection is that the recording of sounds emanating from multiple locations is not properly reproduced in an audio system. This imperfection has been address by systems such as surround sound systems which have multiple recording tracks. The multiple recording tracks are used to record the spatial information associated with sounds which emanate from multiple locations. However, such systems are typically require multiple recording tracks and multiple speaker arrangements rendering such systems of limited use to enhance audio reproduction for head phone or non-surround sound speaker systems.
Other sound enhancement systems such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,379,901 rely on the physical structure and arrangement of speakers in a physical space.
To enhance sound in conventional two-speaker systems, attempts to simulate a surround sound experience by introducing unnatural time-delays or phase-shifts between left and right signal sources have been used. However, such systems often suffer from unrealistic effects in the reproduced sound.
Other systems use various other electronic processing techniques such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,702 which generates artificial harmonics which are amplified to emphasize “attack transients occurring within the input signal.”
Other sound enhancement systems use “sum” and “difference” audio signal processing such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,748,669 and 4,866,774. However, the creation and processing of the sum and difference signals usually requires complicated circuitry and are not useful in portable systems or as a plug in accessory device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple plug-in enhancement module which can be interconnected between an audio portable source such as a smart phone or radio or TV with and the audio generating device such as headphones or powered speakers to create an enhanced sound experience for the listener using a simple plug enhancement module.
There is also a need for an enhancement module that excites the human audible frequencies evenly without needing to change individual frequencies manually, that is, without a need for an audio equalizer to obtain the enhanced sound.
The enhancement module is powered by a battery that can be recharged using a standard USB micro cable plugged into a PC USB type A connector or using an AC to DC USB adapter.